


I Am The One

by fors_manus



Series: Dragon Age One-Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, btw it's hinted that there's relationship there's no real confrontation, first da fic and it's ANGST, ngl this is still kinda crap since i'm only editing 15 year old me's work, some mentions of blood but i mean no way did the inquisitor leave unscathed, spoilers for the 'in your heart shall burn' main quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fors_manus/pseuds/fors_manus
Summary: Mahanon Lavellan has survived the destruction of Haven, and seen the wrath and power of Corypheus with his own eyes. Now he must travel from the ruins to reunite with the Inquisition and Cullen, but can he survive that long against his doubtful thoughts and the blizzard he's in?





	I Am The One

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__hStdzoYVk>

 

' _It's cold. Holy Maker, it's so cold!_ '

  
_I feel sun,_  
_Through the ashes in the sky._

  
  
Mahanon gasped out a pain filled curse through the short shuddering breaths that escaped his lips, trying to put as little pressure as possible on his injured left leg. The Daligh elf gazed at his left hand as he leaned against the side of the cave, brow creasing at the dimming green light which sparked through the now tattered brown glove.

His grey eyes looked back behind him, where he could just make out one of the demons' scattered corpses which he had defeated not that long ago using... the 'Anchor' on his palm. How he had managed to open a rift in the middle of combat and not get killed in his current exhausted state, Mahanon did not know nor care. That wasn't important right now.

  
  
_Where’s the one,_  
_Who’ll guide us into the night._

  
  
Turning back around, the Herald began to walk with slow steady steps down the tunnel, allowing his left leg to drag against the ground. The tunnel seemed to drag on with no signs of ending through Mahanon’s hazy vision before he found an end to the cave in front of him, only to groan in protest at the wind that slapped him in the face when the sight of a snow blizzard registered in his mind.

The silver haired man pondered for a while, wondering if it was best to simply rest against the ice and wait for the storm to pass before continuing to find whoever survived the destruction of Haven. ' _No,_ ' Mahanon immediately thought, ' _I need to find them, warn them, I need to tell them who we're up against! ... I need to find Cullen..._ '

  
  
_What’s begun,_  
_Is the war that will force this divide._

  
  
The Herald blinked, before chuckling lowly at the contraction he just used. We're... _we_ are. Despite Mahanon's intentions on helping the Inquisition defeat the Breach in the sky with or without the Anchor, he recalls only ever using the word when on business and not when alone in his thoughts.

' _I need to make sure that they got out alright, that Cullen made it out alright,_ ' Mahanon groaned as he stepped out into the open snow. ' _I need to know if they all survived_ ', the idea was better thought than done.

The howl of blistering wind felt sharp against his pointy ears and his torn clothing did little to keep his thin body warm, wrapping an arm around his chest, Lavellan used the other to cover his face in a weak attempt to see in front of him despite the Anchor’s glow. Though there was not much to look at other than the surrounding everlasting amount of snow and rocks where the colours just seemed to blend over an amount of time.

Trying not to slip on the decaying wood under his feet, Mahanon continued onwards away from entrance to the cave and trampled down the small hill, taking notice of the half buried wagon to the side.

  
  
_What’s to come,_  
_Is fire and the end of time._

  
  
Mahanon trudged through the snowy debris filled landscape, hissing slightly as his left leg slipped on some ice and forced some body weight on his other leg to avoid falling down, "This is why...", he huffed out, "elves live in the woodlands, this is ridiculous..." The Herald stopped and rubbed his numb hands together, shuddering as he looked around for a blind destination on where to go only to suck in a gasp at the sight to his left.

An abandoned campsite, it wasn't much but it was enough to spark some hope inside Mahanon as he trampled towards it and awkwardly sat beside the grey ash pile.

The Herald frowned and reluctantly removed his glove, hovering his now bare hand over the coals to test the heat, "It's cold... nothing." Letting out a sound that was close to a whimper, the elf tugged back on the sorry excuse for an accessory before stumbling to his feet and flinching at a wolf's howl in the distance.

Mahanon’s gut dropped lower and lower at each passing moment as he marched on, "Who am I kidding?" the Herald whimpered and tried to avoid tripping over tree roots.

' _If I can't even attract the love from another, how could I possibly survive this?_ '

  
  
_I am the one,_  
_Who can recount,_  
_What we’ve lost._

  
  
Passing through the wind-swept trees, a clearing began to open in front of him and the reappearing thought of simply lying down to rest under the few appearing trees seemed more and more tempting. Several of the elf's steps felt like an eternity to repeat.

' _So, this is it..._ ' the Herald gasped, black slowing beginning to appear in the corner of his vision, ' _I'll never be able to see him again despite my promise_ '.

The memory of the Commander grabbing Mahanon's hand and making him swear to see him again after all was over flashed through his mind. "What...?" the Herald came back to his senses once he saw another lone camp beside a long grey stone.

Forcing his pace to go slightly faster despite his limp, the elf allowed himself to fall and let out a laugh at the still slightly red ashes. "Embers... they’re recent," Mahanon's eyes widened and he looked up to a divided path between two large rocks and stiffly rose to his weakened feet. Refusing to acknowledge how much harder it was to not just continue to sit there instead.

 

  
_I am the one,_  
_Who will live on._

 

The stumble towards the cliffs was an experience the Herald of Andraste never wished to embark ever again, as each step was agonizing, and it was only now that he took notice of the ache in his side. Mahanon shook his head as his vision began to sway. Gods above, why was it so _cold_?

Falling against one of the rocks, Mahanon shrieked in agony as the sharp edges dug into his ribs and dragged himself up again through gritted teeth, watching as red freshly painted the snow covering the stone.

' _I need to keep it, my promise, I need to... find him_ ', the rogue blinked profusely through the haze whilst he shuffled his heavy boots in slow steeps. Whether he managed to reach the gap between the rocks, Mahanon's fleeing mind couldn't register as his legs finally failed him and the Herald fell to his knees. Drops of blood spattered the snow in front of his haggard figure, his ribs protesting the feeble pants for breath Mahanon made, creating a fog that only seemed to add to his disorientation.

Dazedly looking up, the elf let out a content sigh of disbelief at the sight of the large camp just down below, managing to recognize the Inquisition banner on the many flags that stood tall against the harsh wind. ' _They made it... he made it..._ ' Mahanon managed to think before closing his eyes and accepting the darkness surrounding him as his body finally crumbled to the ground.

"There! It's him!"

The Herald felt arms tugging on his body, head lolling from side to side as he barely registered the movement and echoing voices around him.

How cruel fate can be, to allow him to hear the voice of the man he loved at his time of death. 

 

* * *

 

 _I have run,_  
_Through the fields,_  
_Of pain and sighs._

  
  
Mahanon moaned himself awake, blinking wearily at his surroundings. The tickling of furs against his neck and chin made him sigh at the feeling of warmth and safety. "...Where?" he croaked out, tilting his head to the side and frowned through his blurry vision.

Breathing out, the Herald watched through a haze as the bustling action around him of panicking soldiers, civilians and Mages jogging from side to side. ' _So I made it? Oh, thank... whoever is up there_ ', the Herald thought before deciding to move. On instinct, a hand went to his injured side as a sharp pain suddenly cut through him, the elf looked down to see wrapped bandages around his lower waist as his fingers met the material under the undershirt he wore.

"Shh, you need rest," glancing to his left, Mahanon smiled weakly at the sight of Mother Giselle sitting by his side, "How long have I...?" he began to ask only to see her lip twitch, "Not long enough," the Revered Mother insisted. "We will speak later, try to rest more. Lest you wish to worry the Commander more," she said, before standing and walking away to the current med-bay.

  
  
_I have fought,_  
_To see the other side._

  
  
As Mother Giselle walked off, the harsh sounds of accusations met Lavellan's ears. Following the noises, Mahanon watched as his Advisor's and Cassandra stood huddled together at a fire despite their supposed argument and jabbing hand movements. With or without the scowl on Cullen's face, the rogue let out a breath at the sight of him whole and undamaged and... without his surcoat.

Remembering the furs that woke him from his slumber, Mahanon dug through the warm material only now just realizing that it was, in fact, Cullen's fur. Flushing slightly, the elf picked up the clothing and gently swung it round his body, pushing his aching arms through the arm-holes and wrapping it around himself before tucking his head into the soft covered pauldrons. Knowing that it would be pointless in trying to rest even if he could, the Herald gently swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed them against the ground, cringing at the jab of shock his left leg gave him.

Standing up, Mahanon took gentle steps towards his now disbanded Advisor's, leaning a hand against the nearest wooden pole and attempting to put ease on his waist. It wasn't until the sound of singing in the air caught his attention did he properly look around the camp.

  
_I am the one,_  
_Who can recount_  
_What we’ve lost._

  
  
The Herald watched as almost everyone in the area paused in their actions to watch Mother Giselle's as she sung the Chantry hymn before slowly joining in, singing as one. Listening silently, Mahanon glanced around to see his Advisor's also joining into the song and gently smiled at their tired but determined stances.

Crossing his arms, the male’s gaze fell upon Cullen who also began in the next verse and glanced in front of him to see some civilians walk up to him. Standing up straight with large eyes, his breath caught as some began to kneel before him as they finished the melody.

Despite the panic of anxiety quelling in his stomach as he brushed back his hair, the Herald watched their presence and looked up sparingly to catch Commander Cullen's eyes, which creased softly once their eyes met.

"It's all one world, Herald," Mahanon’s gaze snapped over to Mother Giselle, who now stood beside him with a gentle face once the singing stopped, "All that changes, is our place in it."  
  
The Herald blinked, before turning back to the now enthusiastic crowd of chatter and laughter who no longer bowed to him. Looking back at the Military Advisor, Mahanon returned a given nod with a new promise.

To survive this devastation till the bitter end, no matter what.

 

 _I am the one,_  
_Who will live on._

**Author's Note:**

> So in late 2015 this was the first ever Dragon Age story I'd written and had in fact first posted to Quotev before moving here. Naturally now it's edited a bit to be read more easily and more thoroughly in some parts because of past me being a lazy sack.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
